Frequently in hair beautification, it is desired to operate on a few individual strands of hair. This may involve what is known as hair tipping, where portions only of the hair are to be bleached or otherwise colored. Obviously, the operator can select and grasp a lock of the hair to be dipped in the bleach or other fluid. However, this is a difficult operation because the liquid used tends to contact the adjacent portions of the hair and not merely the strands selected. As a result, instead of treating a single tress as desired, a spotted or splotched appearance obtains.
In an effort to alleviate this, it was proposed in the past to provide a hair covering having perforations through which the hair strands could be drawn. This was to separate the hair to be treated from the remainder of the hair. While this suggestion possesses certain obvious advantages, nevertheless it is not satisfactory in many respects. This is because the liquid is free to run down the strand of hair, through the aperture in the head covering, and then to spread out beneath. Thus, again a spotted appearance often results rather than the anticipated bleaching or other treating of only a selected lock of hair.
Numerous protector devices have been developed in the past particularly for selectively treating hair while protecting the scalp and other hair not being treated from the treating solutions such as streaking, tipping, frosting, bleaching and coloring solutions. The state of the art is believed to be illustrated in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 3,270,753 3,468,318 4,165,754 3,304,945 3,586,009 4,215,709 3,390,689 4,155,369 4,357,951 ______________________________________
While such prior art devices provide improvement in the areas intended, there still exists a great need for a hairdressing cap which is simple in construction, does not require accessory guard devices, and provides a reliable seal about the strands of hair to be treated and complete protection for the portion of the hair and scalp which are not to be treated.
Accordingly, a principal desirable object of the present invention is to provide a hairdressing device for treating individual portions of the hair.
Another desirable object of the invention is to provide a hairdressing cap used in treating hair that allows strands of hair to be drawn to the outside while preventing the flow of treating solution to the under surface.
A further desirable object of the invention is to provide a hair treating device in the form of a fluid-impervious cap to be punctured when a strand or strands of hair is to be drawn outwardly while providing a seal about the hair to be treated to prevent bleed back of the treating solution to the scalp and hair not to be treated.
A still further desirable object of the invention is to provide a hairdressing cap puncturable for drawing out strands of hair for treatment including means to facilitate the locating of the area where puncture can be made.
Another desirable object of the present invention is to provide a hairdressing cap of the foregoing desirable objects which is simple and economical to construct.
These and other desirable objects of the invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings.